Unveil
by the filth mizer
Summary: After the R System is distroyed, our beloved characters thought they could heal without interference. However..Three new mages join and a civil war breaks out in Fairy Tail. Jubia/Gray/OC, possible Gazille/OC, Natsu/Lucy. Rating T through M.
1. Here We Are

**Warning: Non-canon characters mixing in with canon characters up ahead…**

---

**01—HERE WE ARE!**

**---**

"Okay, once we are there, we are going to introduce ourselves and tell them what we are," said a black haired woman with blood colored eyes.

"I don't want to do that! That's just pretentious and against what my instructor has told me!" said a silver haired woman with ice blue colored eyes.

"How many years has it been since your instructor actually went out on you?"

"It isn't any of your business, bitch!"

"Oi, oi, calm down you two, we're almost here!" said a boy with silver hair and eyes. He had his hands in his pockets. He did not look like he wanted to be around the two bickering females in front of him anymore than his sisters. He sighed as he watched the door opened to reveal a silvery blonde woman with deep blue eyes looking at them with a smile. "Looks like we don't need a door," he continued, pointing at the big-breasted blonde.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," the woman said. "I am Mirajane, the bartender."

The two arguing women stopped and looked at the person at the door.

"Huh!"

-

"Fairy Tail of Fiore… this is it, huh?" asked the silver haired girl as she looked around.

People were sitting in chairs talking to one another. Some of the guild members were standing around talking. Others were bickering about some mission they were on and whom fault it was and how someone was terribly useless. Meanwhile those of the members of Fairy Tail that were S-Class were sitting upstairs drinking and talking and glaring at one another.

"Wow… it's like one of them pancake houses," said the silver haired girl to her siblings.

"No it isn't. It looks like a bar to me," said the black haired girl with red eyes. She rolled her eyes as she said this. '_Pancake houses… hah…_'

"So, here we are, this is our master," Mirajane said as she gestured to a short man of old age. He looked to be asleep, but no matter, the oldest of the three knew that the man was merely meditating. "Master, we got visitors."

As soon as the master of Fairy Tail heard this, nearly everyone turned his or her heads upon the three.

EEP!

The silver haired girl looked at everyone with a confused look mixed in with a look of embarrassment and fear. She scooted nearer to her blood red eyed sister whom had turned to stare down at the guild members.

The boy whom looked to be in his pre-teens nearly scoffed at the sight of his older sibling hovering near.

"My name is Master Makarov, master of Fairy Tail," the elder said. "Who are the three of you?"

"I am Sanguine Luna, the one cowering toward me is my sister Fuyuko Luna (call her Fuyu) and this is my bratty brother Ariel Luna. Please call him Ari," said the black haired woman. She bowed. "Please to meet you. We're here on behalf of joining your guild."

"Aren't you part of another one?" Makarov spoke up as the other guild members started muttering to one another looking at the three of them. His face softened; as he looked the three mages lower their heads.

"Lunaxeno Eclipse has been destroyed… slaughtered, sir. We've been given a message by our master of Lunaxeno Eclipse to come here," said Sanguine. She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Makarov. "It was the last thing our master ever did…"

Makarov unfolded the piece of paper and looked over its contents. His eyes closed handing back a folded piece of paper to Sanguine.

He smiled.

"Mirajane, we have a few more mouths to feed. Do we have enough food to go around?" he asked. Mirajane smiled and nodded.

"Lunaxeno Eclipse? I've never heard of such a guild…" muttered a few guild members.

Some guild members were cheering for a few more mages, especially for two more additions to the female population in the guild.

Sanguine smiled as she looked at the crowd and down at Ari and Fuyu. "So, we're here for good, I guess. It's after all what my instructor wanted," she said.

"Your brands," Makarov said.

Fuyu turned and was immediately trying to dodge the stamp that was aiming for her forehead…

Sanguine and Ari watched as Fuyu took the stamp from the hand and stamped the nape of her neck with the Fairy Tail mark. Mirajane blinked, looking at her questionably.

"Lunaxeno Eclipse's stamp is on the back of my neck," Fuyu explained giving Mirajane back the stamp.

Sanguine and Ari were better receivers of the Fairy Tail symbol stamp. Sanguine managed to get hers on her collarbone and Ari managed to get his on his left shoulder blade.

"Well, all has been completed!" Mirajane said. "You three are now official members of Fairy Tail."

Fuyu watched as everyone erupted into a cheer that would send even the Devil to hide under his covers.

"Thank you," Sanguine said, pushing her siblings heads down as she bowed in thanks to Mirajane. "And thank you Master for letting us be part of your guild."

Makarov and Mirajane smiled.

Fuyu felt there were pairs of eyes looking directly at her, shivering because of her discomfort for attention, she looked to see a pink haired male staring at her and two eyes looking at her from the darkness.

A young woman with red hair walked up to the three. "Why don't the three of you sit at our table?" she asked and led them to the table where the pink haired male was sitting.

Fuyu thought the red haired woman was rather pretty. She was particularly tough looking. The armor she wore was rather intricate. She looked to be healing from a major mission as the others at the table were.

"Hmmm? Is something wrong with my armor?" the woman asked looking at the girl.

Fuyu shook her head. "N-No… you just came back from a mission right?" she asked.

"Indeed I did," said the redhead turning her head back in front of her.

Sanguine gave Fuyu a warning stare as if not to ask questions just yet. Fuyu agreed with her sister and sat down at three chairs that were instantly moved to sit by black haired boy with blue eyes. A woman next to him was glaring at Fuyu whom was beginning to sit on the other side of this man.

She inched a bit away from the raven-haired male for the sake of her own skin to keep intact. Sanguine sat next to Fuyu on the other side telling her to move a bit to the left with her usual scary smile. Fuyu could not win, both women were scary, but the girl was more scared by her sister than anyone else.

And that included the weird woman in the Eastern European garb, the pink haired male that was giving her looks and the shadowy figure sitting alone in the darkness that was staring at her.

-

"My name is Erza. The boy next to me is Natsu. Next to him is Lucy. The flying cat is named Happy and that's Lucy's Stellar Spirit, Plue. Oh yeah, sitting next to you is Gray. The woman next to him is Jubia," Erza kindly introduced the three siblings to her friends. "Now what are yours?"

Natsu kept staring at the silver haired girl with ice-blue eyes. She tried to ignore his stare, but he knew she was not succeeding. There was something about her that just was not right. Just like when he faced Gazille of the now disbanded Phantom Lord. That made him think of what happened to the metal mage, dragon slayer. After all, what _exactly_ happen to Gazille anyway?

Lucy looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. Why was he staring at the girl so intently? She did not do anything wrong. She turned immediately with a kind smile as she told Natsu point blank that he almost stabbed Happy in the paw trying to eat his flames.

That is when the girl noticed it.

That Natsu was apparently eating flames.

There was no mistake about it that the girl's eyes were surprised. He noticed the face fell back to her usual panicky face as she watched the new found attention again.

Oh yeah, he nearly stabbed Happy in the paw again. That was what happened when Natsu found something interesting and Lucy had forced him to use a knife and fork.

By the way, _when_ did he _exactly_ use a fork or a knife anyway?

He placed his utensils down and started to grab the flames, shoving them in his mouth, making Lucy turn a pale shade of green in disgust.

Gray did not seem to mind. After all he was used to his friend's poor table manners. Erza, however, was clearly not and was obviously trying to conceal her demonic temper from the three new additions of Fairy Tail. He smiled as he sat there making small ice sculptures from thin air, just thinking that in just a few days, the three would be introduced to the Erza he knew and loved as an older sister.

'_Just wait and see… Just wait and see…_' was all he thought as unbeknownst to him, Jubia was thinking that those ice sculptures he had made earlier were for her.

"Sanguine Luna," Sanguine said. "This is my younger brother Ari Luna and my younger sister Fuyu Luna."

Erza smiled as Lucy smiled with a more sincere smile. "Nice to meet you," they both said.

"Means Winter… that's a pretty name," Gray spoke up, out of nowhere. Indeed anything that reminded him of his ice magic made him attentive. Anything but and he would zone out. Much like he was doing to Jubia's attempts at getting his attention.

"Thanks," Fuyu said, blushing at the sudden compliment.

Jubia looked at Fuyu's blushing face and at Gray. She suddenly felt dislike for the girl. However what made her smile was the fact that Gray did not look up at the girl's face to say it with sincerity.

Fuyu felt extremely uncomfortable in her chair once she felt Natsu's gaze again.

What was up with him? Unless he was apparently figuring out her magic, especially the air she was putting off. '_Not yet_,' she thought.

'_Not yet, Fuyu. Just sit there with a smile on your face and get into the conversation. These are your new nakama! C'mon, do it for Sanguine and Ari's sakes!'_ she thought.

Erza smiled. "We'll show you around tomorrow. Why don't you all enjoy yourselves to some drink and food?" she asked. "Mirajane would be happy to serve you anything you need."

"I think perhaps a glass and a bowl of water?" Fuyu asked.

Oh. Seven pairs of eyes were definitely staring her at now.

---

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor do I own Plue. I do own the Luna siblings and the slaughtered Lunaxeno Eclipse guild. You may beta or flame it if you wish. Suggestions are taken with an open mind.


	2. Meeting Gazille

**Fairy Tail Guild Member Files**

Name: Fuyuko "Fuyu, Winter, Eel, Siren, Hydra, Serpent" Luna

Age: Unknown

Magic: Not known as of yet.

Like/s: Water, surfing, listening to music, swimming, singing, beaches, boogie-boards, pirates, boats, and anything marine related.

Dislike/s: Pollution, attention, lack of compassion, those that hurt her nakama and her siblings by blood relation, loneliness.

Remark/s: Always dressed in a coat or trenchcoat of some kind and in a bikini, Fuyu always seems to wear sandals despite the weather. She is seen wearing pants or capris or boots. Her nicknames range from Fuyu to Serpent. She rather laid-back and collected but her temper and her singing are well known. Fuyuko wants to be a singer one day.

**Warning: Non canon original characters and canon characters conversing, mixing in with one another, associating with one another… feel scared yet? _I write for fun..._**

---

**TWO—Meeting Gazille**

---

It had been a few days and already, Natsu was having growing suspicions of the three. Ari looked to be gulping down air despite food being placed in front of him. Fuyu always had a bowl and a glass filled with water in which she consumed within a few minutes. Sanguine looked to be extremely pale, merely having a glass filled with red liquid.

Something did not seem right with these three. However he did not question them just yet.

Meanwhile he kept himself good-natured in front of them even though he was staring them down the other day.

Erza had showed the three around the city. They were not born Fiore people. They had indeed traveled from further East.

Fuyu had seemed to grown fond of the Canis Minor Stellar Spirit, Plue and Happy immediately. She was rather sad to see the Stellar Spirit go off to help another client. Fuyu was always talking to Happy, and showing different tunes on her personal music player.

Jubia had started telling Fuyu off and calling her, her next rival in love because of her infatuation with Gray. Fuyu seemed to be rather confused, but then would always turn back to Happy telling the cat about her latest download.

Today Erza seemed to be nowhere in the guild. She had said that she was going off to a store to get a package. Lucy simply shrugged her shoulders when she was asked where the redhead was going; telling the others that their older sister figure had ordered something and was simply retrieving it.

Mirajane quickly summoned Lucy for something while Fuyu found herself alone, watching Natsu and Happy converse. Jubia was not letting anyone near Gray, and Fuyu did not seem to want to talk to her siblings about anything.

Fuyu watched Natsu and Happy, getting entertained by their silliness. Gray seemed to be distracted by them too, which was quite unfortunate to Jubia, whom wanted to talk to him.

Gray seemed to be quite a nice guy, if the conversation was directed about some things such as beating fire magic, different ways of going about training, and different sayings that mages learned from their masters. However there was always the questions, when did he strip his clothes in mid-conversation? And where were they hidden?

The conversation was always cut off when Jubia appeared fawning over him, in which Gray brushed it off with his infamous clueless ness. Fuyu felt amused at this and would move on to conversation with the other guild members. They all seemed to be quite pleasant however there was always a look of longing for the stairs that led up to another floor.

Fuyu found she was moving toward the steps to get a better view of what was up there. She was found out as Makarov jumped off the counter of the bar and walked up to her.

"I wouldn't go up those steps if I were you. You just started in this guild," he said to her with a grin.

Fuyu blinked. "Where do they lead to exactly? Maybe you can tell me?" she asked.

"They lead to the S-Class mages. The crowd you're associating yourselves with were the ones whom happen to so ingeniously completed a S-class ranked mission without my permission," Makarov.

Fuyu's eyes widened as she looked down at him.

"They did that? That's against the rules! They should have been expelled for that!" she said.

"Well they didn't. They completed the mission successfully," Makarov said with a grin. "Now it's best if you enjoy yourself and feel at home, because in a few days you'll be sent on a mission."

Fuyu nodded.

"Thanks for the explanation of the stairs," Fuyu said.

Makarov nodded and returned to his post on top of the bar's counter.

-

Sanguine and Ari were meanwhile extremely bored.

Gray sat down to talk to them.

"So, how is your stay here so far? Relaxing?" he asked.

Sanguine smiled. "Well, honestly, I'm excited about the missions we'll be going on," she said.

Gray smiled at the two. "That I am quite sure of," he said.

"You must be one Fairy Tail's strongest," Sanguine said.

Gray grinned. "That I am definitely sure of," he said.

"Jubia thinks Gray is as well," Jubia said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sanguine smiled. "Say are you two going out?" she asked as she looked at the two.

Gray blinked as he looked over at Jubia. "No…" he said.

Jubia looked crestfallen.

Sanguine looked from the two. Her eyes looked saddened at the woman. It was hard to have someone so clueless about one's feelings. It made her quite annoyed with Gray. It occurred to her that her sister was growing fond of Gray as well, but nothing was developing between Fuyu and Gray. It would be rather sudden. Also, Fuyu was the type not to let anyone get close to her. Sanguine obviously knew why. Ari was still particularly confused because of this. (As always.)

Fuyu walked up to Sanguine and told her that she was getting tired and she was going to catch up on her sleep.

Sanguine looked at her sister questionably but nodded to her self, watching the girl walk away. Ari offered to go with her, but Fuyu refused.

"Let her go alone," Sanguine said, kindly.

"What if something happens to her?" Ari asked.

"Just let her go, she'll be fine," Sanguine said.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. No one seemed to see him. She guessed him to be pretty stealthy. She turned back to see Lucy in her face with Erza. Both were still in bandages from healing after their mission.

"So, I'm having a photo shoot with Mirajane. I'm so excited," Lucy said as she sat near Ari and Sanguine.

Sanguine looked amused. "Oh?"

Erza smiled. "That's pretty cool, Lucy," she said.

Sanguine's eyes narrowed at Erza. '_I thought this Erza woman was tough and wouldn't let anyone see her break her emotionless face?'_ Sanguine thought.

"When is it, Lucy?" Happy asked flying into the conversation, and so Lucy was so happy to oblige.

-

Music blasted in her ears as she raised the volume up of her personal music player. Fuyu found herself at ease amongst the crowd of the town. She made sure to keep herself along the crowded streets but as she got nearer to the apartment buildings she had no choice to go down the streets with few people.

The harmonic sounds of the instruments playing on her music player was making her shiver with the urge to dance or sing. However, it was not like her to dance or sing at all in public. She really did not like attention, you see. After all, she had cowered next to her sister and brother when she found people's eyes were piercing at their backs.

However, this urge won in the end and her mouth moved to sing. It was quite lovely, her voice, despite it being a bit off because of her blasting the music on her earphones. But nonetheless her urge to sing won out against her fear of the attention and public she might receive.

A hand suddenly shot out as she was roughly pressed against the wall of a building. She looked dizzily at her attacker.

Her earphones dropped to the cement ground. Hurriedly picked it up and stowed it away inside of her trench coat pocket.

"Fancy meeting you hear," said a mischievous sounding voice. It was rather gruff and masculine. No mistaking it, it was a male voice.

Fuyu could see the metal piercing into skin as dark eyes looked into hers.

"…Fuyu Luna… or should I say… the Siren… the Eel… or the Serpent?" the man said to the ex Lunaxeno Eclipse guild member.

"Who are you?" Fuyu struggled against the man, but he was rather strong for he brought her wrists to either side of her head. She was blushing from shear frustration and embarrassment.

"Let's see… what am I? Oh yes," an insane grin was soon expressed on his features. "A dragon slayer like yourself."

Fuyu's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

The grin broadened. "Yeah… Natsu noticed to… and what gave away was your repeated orders of water drink and water soup," he asked. "Odd… I only recalled two dragons ever making it to the records… before they too disappeared… Would you care to explain little girl?"

"So this is why you're interested in me all of a sudden, because I'm a Dragon Slayer like you?" Fuyu cried.

"Well, you also gave away your recognition to Natsu being the fire elemental Dragon Slayer. You're a pretty dumb girl you know," said the gruff voice. "Not to mention you kinda dress slutty… Are you hiding another thing that I should know about?"

"What would matter anyway? Now that you know the nature of my magic!" Fuyu cried, angrily fighting against his hold. "And I would say you're ignorant yourself! After all you have seen me eat water… and you still question me if I'm some kind of callgirl? I dress like this because of my element, not because I want to impress the male population of Fairy Tail!"

"Hmmm you're really something you know that," said the man his eyes scanning over Fuyu. He grinned seeing Fuyu's tearing eyes as he pushed away from the girl. He had turned his crotch area to metal before she landed the kick on him. "I should have kept you from using your legs now shouldn't I?"

Fuyu was tearing over her injured foot. '_Shit_,_ I must have broken a lot of bones!'_ she thought. Her hand turned to water, as she stood up weakly. She felt a large hand cover over it.

"Is that the best you can do little girl?" the gruff voice spoke up again, cackling again.

Fuyu flushed in embarrassment.

"No… it's all I can do for this moment…" Fuyu admitted. "And … I also do not feel like fighting… perhaps next time… Gazille… former Phantom Lord guild member… Dragon Slayer whom learned under the dragon, Metalicana."

Gazille turned to see Sanguine and Ari standing there, both worried about their sister. He grinned letting Sanguine and Ari run over to their sister.

"Well farewell, nice talking to you, little girl," he said.

And with that, Gazille left.

"See, Sanguine! I told you she needed someone to go with her!" Ari called.

---  
**To Be continued...**

Yeah, I know, Gazille is OOC... Any suggestions? I'll also ask a rediculus question as we go on.

since this is OC/Gray and OC/Gazille... who should I pit up with who? Well that question needs to be answered later on.

The other couplings are as follows: some Gray/Jubia, definite Natsu/Lucy, some Lucy/Loki, some Jeral/Erza...


End file.
